paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf
Wolf is a playable character. Born in Sweden, he was a law-abiding citizen for most of his thirty-two years in life. He has a wife and two children. As of Payday 2, he is 34 years old. He wears the white and red demon mask, and is voiced by Ulf Andersson. Background Wolf raised his family in Stockholm until the economic slump in the 2000's. Wolf's software development company lost many clients, continuing with only one client who had cold feet and withheld payments. Wolf took personal loans to appease the client and keep the project afloat, but the client had already decided to pull out. His company became bankrupt and his family homeless. After that, Wolf went over the edge and started acting out crimes from the various action movies he watched and never looked back. According to Bain's bio of him in Payday 2; Wolf is "one damaged individual who's seriously messed up in the head" and most likely a psychopath as he could be happy-go-lucky for one minute and frothing with anger in the next. He treats the heists like some sort of game for him to play, although he considers Wolf reliable for lacking both hesitation and regrets. Web Series Ulf Andersson is a Swedish lead game designer at Overkill Software. He is known for co-founding GRIN, a Swedish game company with his brother Bo Andersson (CEO of Starbreeze studios). Andersson is also the co-founder of Overkill Software. In the Payday: Web Series he is known for playing his character Wolf, he is the only character in the web series to be inspired, voiced, and acted by Andersson himself. There is little information about his life outside the Payday Crew in the Web Series. Wolf is now acted by Christian Hicks. During the first two episodes Wolf was credited as himself. Trivia General *Just as Payday was influenced by the movie Heat, so is Wolf. *He always wears a black suit during heists, regardless of armor. His tie is red in the original PAYDAY but is now black in PAYDAY 2. *He is voiced by and modeled after Ulf Andersson, the game designer of Overkill Software. "Ulf" is a common Swedish name, literally meaning "Wolf" in old Swedish.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 *Wolf appears to be the only player character not to wear a clown mask, wearing instead a white and red demon-like mask. *When in a tight spot, Wolf will sometimes speak Swedish. *Wolf's voice actor, Ulf Andersson, also voices the crew's helicopter pilot Alex.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30886186&postcount=35 *During development, the following nicknames were scrapped: The Swede, Svensken (The Swede in Swedish) or Shotgun Kjell (pronounced as "Shotgun Shell" but "Kjell" is a typical Swedish name).http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=30863329&postcount=1 *Each character was originally named by nationality, and Wolf appears as "German" in the game files. *Wolf is depicted as the "Technician" in PAYDAY: The Heist's "Upgrades" menu, and again in PAYDAY 2. *Wolf's background was depicted from Overkill Software's old software company GRIN which the owners of Overkill formed. *Wolf seems to have a deep fear for special units, often shrieking out their names when he spots them. This goes especially for Cloakers (while calling them out, he might add in that they travel in groups). He also shows the greatest amount of satisfaction and relief out of anyone else in the team when he kills a special unit. *Wolf is always depicted wielding shotguns, such as in the menu backgrounds, upgrade tree images, trailers, and the web series. *Wolf is the most aggressive out of the team concerning hostages that are attempting to run, swearing at them and threatening to kill them when he orders them to lie down. PAYDAY: The Heist *Wolf has a tendency to give Hoxton nicknames when he interacts with him, nicknames being; Hoxtilicious, Hoxtitron, El Hoxo, Hoxtinator Hoxtimo, Hox, Hoxtinite and Hoxifier. *Wolf seems to have extensive knowledge of technology. In Undercover, when the IRS system is being hacked, the hack reads "WolfRoot." In Counterfeit, he proclaims, "Damn, a Franz-Jäger" when inspecting the safe. **Franz Jäger is a reference to either the Danish movie series "Olsen Banden", a series of heist-movies in which the safes and security systems are often said to be made by this fictitious Berlin-based company, or the Swedish series Jönssonligan, which was inspired by the former. PAYDAY 2 *Wolf's class, the Technician Class, is the only specialization tree to retain its name from the original PAYDAY. *The song that Wolf is sometimes singing when finishing a heist is "Segern är vår!" (Victory is ours!) A celebrating jingle used in Scandinavia during sports event. *Sometimes at the beginning of Mallcrasher Heist, Bain will say, "This is strictly material, not personnel damage. This means you, Wolf," referencing Wolf's predisposition towards violence. *Sometimes at the beginning of Nightclub Heist, Bain will say, "and Wolf... stay off the dancefloor", which means that Wolf is likely a bad dancer, or that he was previously involved in a dancefloor-related crime, most likely an assault and again might be a reference to Wolf's violent tendencies. **It may also be a nod to Wolf's psychological condition, rendering him prone to occasional mood swings and might start dancing instead of staying on his current mission. *In a teaser image for PAYDAY 2, Wolf was shown with hair, which went against Wolf's original bald design. When the web series teaser trailer was released on May 23rd, 2013, Wolf can be seen putting on a wig over his head before putting his mask on. This is the same set of hair that he was seen with in the teaser image. *Wolf is the only crew member whose face was never shown in the web series. *A glitch can usually occur that makes Wolf look like a woman. Though, this happens rarely, and only in PAYDAY 2. Masks Clowns Wolf.png|Clown Beeef Wolf.png|Beeef Alienware Wolf.png|Alienware Presidential Wolf.png|Presidential Golden Wolf.png|Golden Infected Wolf.png|Infected Troll Wolf.png|Troll Soundtrack Wolf.png|Soundtrack Halloween Wolf.png|Halloween Vyse Wolf.png|Vyse's Secret Wolf.png|Secret End of the World Wolf.png|End of the World Category:Characters Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:Characters (Payday 2)